The invention relates generally to organosilicone compositions comprising two reactive end-groups other than amino groups and one or more polyether pendant groups. Further, the invention relates to methods for selectively preparing these organosilicone compositions. Furthermore, the invention relates to hydrophilic polymer compositions comprising the organosilicone compositions as additives, and polymer and copolymer compositions comprising structural units derived from these organosilicone compositions. Further still, the invention relates to end-use formulations comprising the hydrophilic polymer compositions.
Siloxanes (also called organosilicones) are very useful for various applications, such as for example, as additives in polymer matrices. Organosilicones having pendant polyether groups and reactive amino end-groups that can react with an aldehyde functional group are known in the art. Further, organosilicones having pendant polyether groups are also known. However, there still remains a need for organosilicones comprising two reactive end-groups other than amino groups and one or more pendant polyether group(s) on the siloxane chain, which materials can potentially be valuable for forming more robust products for more demanding end-uses, such as those needing a desirable combination of properties such as surface activity, friction reduction, lubricity, impact strength, hydrophilicity, and oleophilicity. Further still, there remains a need for selective methods to prepare organosilicones comprising two reactive end-groups and one or more pendant polyether group(s) on the siloxane chain.